


For Better or Worse

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Yakitate!! Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regrets, bonds, friends and others.  Kuroyanagi and Matsushiro share a bit of holiday retrospect over an old tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for leah k

 

 

_7pm. Out front._

Ryo frowned at the scrap of paper he held in his hand. He recognized the scrawl, of course. He'd seen it far too often in the past not to know whose it was. And of course on this day, he knew why he'd gotten the message. He carelessly crumpled the note and shoved it into his pants pocket.

He shrugged into his simple overcoat, vastly different from the loud, rude blazer he wore on the Yakitate!!25 program, and stepped out of his dressing room. A few people still lingered on the set, and he raised a hand in greeting to them as he strode out of the sound stage, through the main lobby, and out the front doors of the production studio.

Standing there by the street, lounging against a lit streetlamp was the person who had sent the curt note, the one he'd suspected would be waiting for him. His breath puffed in the chilled air, condensing in the scruffy stubble on his chin.

Ryo paused for a moment, his hand still on the edge of the door, a look of disapproval on his face. Then he let the glass door swing shut and headed for that tall figure. "What do you want?" he asked bluntly.

Ken Matsushiro straightened from his slouch and looked down at Ryo. Ryo glared up at him, thinking how stupid he looked, with his afro and wearing sunglasses in the dark. And that damned hat. "You know what day it is."

"Of course." Ryo snorted and looked away. Actually, he had forgotten until he'd found the note in hid dressing room, as busy as he had been these past few weeks. Still it wasn't as if he would admit that. "Why should I bother going? You're not my master anymore."

"You came last year too," Ken pointed out. "And it's not like you have anyone else to celebrate Christmas with. No girlfriend, no date-"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Ryo whipped around and glared at Ken. "I'll join you. Just shut the hell up! And YOU don't have a date either!" He started down the street toward a florist shop whose lights were still on, moving quickly, with long strides. He knew Ken would be behind him.

Ken chuckled and caught up to Ryo easily. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, Kaede will be disappointed if you don't show up."

Ryo snorted. "Hah."

Ken chuckled again.

"Get off me." For some reason, the easygoing attitude of his former teacher annoyed him even more than normal tonight. He shrugged Ken's hand off. "And take off that stupid Santa hat!"

* * * * * * * * *

Several hours later found them sitting in the living room of a cozy house, drinking while soft music played on the stereo. Empty ramen bowls sat in front of them on the low coffee table, along with several empty beer bottles and a half-empty whisky bottle. Ryo's head weaved back and forth as he glared blearily the cup he held. His cheeks and nose were flushed and his pupils dilated as he shoved the cup at Ken. Ice clinked against the glass. "-An' don' think that this means NOTHING to the contest! Cuz all I care `bout is good bread! Don' matter WHO bakes it. All about the bread."

"Yes, yes, yes..." Ken poured more whisky into Ryo's cup. "I know."

"An' it's all YOUR fault! Damn you! And your sunglasses! And your hat!"

The corner of Ken's mouth quirked upward as he pushed his sunglasses higher up his nose.

Kaede came into the room, quietly cleaning up the dishes. She disappeared into the kitchen, then reappeared, removing the apron she had been wearing. She leaned over Ken's shoulder to give him a quick kiss. "I'm going to bed now, brother. Good night."

Ken gave her a quick smile. "Good night."

Kaede turned to Ryo. "Good night, Mr. Kuroyanagi. It was so nice to see you. And thank you again for the flowers."

Ryo managed a watery smile, then took a large sip from his cup as Kaede straightened the Santa hat on her brother's head before padding up the stairs.

"What a nice girl," Ryo sighed.

Ken nodded. "Mmm."

"An angel. Sweet, and bright, like spring." Ryo sighed and sipped again. He rested his head on a fist. "Why aren't you more like her? Gentle, sweet, understanding..."

Ken was silent. He toyed with the neck of the whisky bottle.

"You. I'm doin' this cuz of you." Ryo's head slide from his fist, down his arm to rest on the table. "Why won' you lemme be a baker? I jus' wan'ed ta bake the best bread. Wasn' I good enough for you?"

Ken watched Ryo's eyes close. In the sudden stillness, he heard Ryo mumble softly. "Only master I wan'ed wuz you..."

* * * * * * * * *

Ryo could feel himself squinting against the light even before his eyes opened. Blearily he raised his arm to rub the back of his hand against his eyelids in an effort to scrub away the pain. His body felt stiff and achy, as if he'd slept on a sofa all night. When he tried to roll over and hit a soft, cloth-covered wall, he realized that he was sleeping on a sofa.

He sat up and pressed his hand against the sudden pounding that the move generated behind his forehead. _Where...?_ He looked around the room and saw that he was in a familiar living room. On the low table in front of the sofa was a vase with a bouquet of flowers, and a covered meal tray.

Then he remembered. Yesterday had been Christmas, and he'd spent it with Matsushiro and his little sister, as he had done when he'd been his apprentice. As he had even after he'd left.

He swung his legs off the sofa and stared at the tray for a moment before lifting the cover. A glass of juice with several aspirin stood beside a plate with two slices of French bread and a pat of butter. Above the plate was a folded note.

_You still can't handle liquor. Keep your strength up, world-class Judge._

Ryo glared at the note, then carefully folded it and put it into his shirt pocket. Then he reached for his master's bread.

 

 

 


End file.
